


Reaching the Limit

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Assisted Peeing, Chains, Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Locked In, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 10, Rated for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: They had kept him here for a week, and while he wasn't showing it he was certainly reaching the limits of his body
Series: Omovember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Reaching the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Errr I'm not entirely sure down which dark slide of omo land I'm sliding, but someone should probably get me out really freaking soon.  
I'm sorry, that's all I can say
> 
> **Prompt: Tied up**

The Doctor wanted to scream, but he knew that was exactly what his captors wanted, so he didn't.

Honestly, that has been his whole week in a nutshell. Countless humans had visited him trying to get a reaction from him and him biting his tongue.

They had been trying absolutely anything they could think of to get him to react, and he had given them nothing.

_ Besides some colourful internal curses.  _ But that didn’t count.

He was thankful that they didn't have any advanced medical knowledge, or they would've noticed some of the anomalies in his bodies he was certain there were after spending a week chained to the wall in this dark cell while being subjected to things he really wished he wasn't.  _ And he still didn't know what happened to his shirt. _

The Time Lord really wished Jack and Martha would find him quick. 

Well, he had wished for it ever since he had realized he couldn’t get out of here on his own, but he was starting to reach the limits of his body.

_ Mainly the limits of his bladder. _

He still didn't know what they wanted from him, they hadn't communicated anything with him, except for pain.

They had done absolutely nothing to have his bodily needs taken care of. Not even something as simple as a glass of water. Which was probably the only reason his bladder hadn't overflow yet, he was parched as well.

Maybe they would just let him die, something that wouldn't surprise him at this point.

The Doctor really wished he would be rescued before he had no choice but to wet his pants. He was bursting for a pee at this point already.

He heard screaming from outside his cell, he couldn't actually make out what was said, not that he really cared. It did slightly distract him from his urgent problem, which was nice. But that was only a short-lived distraction as it quieted down rather quickly

The Time Lord did look up when the door to his cell opened and nearly lost control of his bladder at the relief of seeing Jack.

_ Thankfully he didn't, as that would've been embarrassing. _

“Doctor!” his friend exclaimed as they saw him before quickly going over to him.

“Jack.” He cringed at how hoarse his voice sounded, after not using it for days.

“How have you been doing?” Jack asked him as he inspected the chains that were holding his hands to the wall. The Doctor noticed the small wince on the immortal's face as he obviously noticed what the Time Lord knew already, the chains were really strong, and they appeared to have a permanent lock, without a key. Cutting him out would probably take a while.

_ Longer than his bladder could wait. _

“Oh absolutely brilliant. Food was great, air tastes surprisingly amazing.” He answered cheerily but obviously sarcastic. “Would've liked a bit more water. And a toilet break.” He added with a wince, he looked at Jack. “Please, get me out. I need to go so badly.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jack started.

The Time Lord let out a pained moan. “I know. But I’m bursting.“

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Jack sighed. “Any chance you can hold it until I cut you out?”

The mere thought of having to wait that long cause him to whimper in despair. “Please no!”

“Okay, ” Jack bit his lip in contemplation. “I could undo your trousers for you.”

“You could.” The Doctor agreed, uncomfortable at the idea, he had never needed someone to do something like that for him. “It would still create a mess though.”

Jack nodded frowning in thought. “Ah! I know. Hang on a tick. I'll be right back.” He told the Time Lord before quickly running out of the cell.

The Doctor took a deep breath, telling himself that Jack would be back with something to help him.

The Immortal came back with a urine bottle, the Time Lord raised an eyebrow at that. “Where in the world did you get that from.” He exclaimed.

“Right now, that doesn’t matter.” Jack dismissed him. “Do you want me to? Yes or no?”

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but got interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Jack? Doctor!” 

Both men looked up as Martha entered the cell and noticed them.

Martha was next to him almost instantly, checking on him and see if he was okay.

The Doctor let out a needy whimper, his need to pee the only thing he could focus on. He could hear in her voice how that worried Martha even more.

“Martha.” Jack hissed, stepping in. 

“Oh! Of course.” Martha exclaimed, as the immortal probably informed Martha of his predicament. “I’ll just-”

“Grab some water, he’s probably dehydrated,” Jack suggested.

Thankfully Martha quickly left the two of them alone. 

“Jack, please. Just do it already.” The Time Lord whined as the immortal didn’t immediately move. “I’m about to burst.”

* * *

Jack nodded. “Of course. Sorry” He clamped the bottle between his legs, so he had could use both hands to undo his friend's trousers. He was careful not to press into the alien's bladder, knowing that would absolutely not be appreciated right now. Opening the trousers went pretty smooth, probably because he was pretty experienced at undoing buttons.

He quickly pulled The Time Lord out of his boxers, carefully positioning him so everything would go in the bottle.

It was a bit surprising for him that The Doctor hadn't let go the moment it had been safe to do so. He looked up at the Time Lord in confusion. The alien was looking downwards at the bottle, trembling slightly with obvious effort to hold it.

Jack frowned at that. “Relax, Doctor. Let it go, I got it.” He tried encouraging the Time Lord, suspecting the man had been waiting for the all-clear from him.

Which indeed appeared to be it as he sensed his friend relax the moment he had finished saying those words. 

Jack never would’ve thought he would experience The Doctor moaning in relief as he released his desperate bladder. If only things hadn’t been so serious. The number of bruises and wounds that covered the Time Lord’s body gave him a gruesome suspicion on what had been happening to his friend. He had no doubt that there was a lot of pain hidden behind the Time Lord’s mask.

“This feels really weird.” The Time Lord admitted through the feeling of relief, pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, this is a bit different.” He agreed.

When the Time Lord was finally empty Jack screwed the cap on the bottle and arranged his friend back into his trousers before zipping them back up.

“I'll go take care of this and find something for those chains,” Jack told him. “Martha should be back soon with some water.”

The Time Lord just nodded.

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked concerned.

“Really glad that you’re here.” The Doctor admitted, just as Martha came back into the cell.

The immortal smiled slightly at that. “You’re going to be okay.” He affectingly kissed the Time Lord’s forehead. “Just a bit longer and then you can rest. I’ll be right back. Be good for Martha.”

Quickly retreating towards the TARDIS, dropping off the filled bottle and grabbing the required tools to get the chains of the Time Lord. 

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this one could be added to the list of fics I want to edit after omovember. *shrugs* I'll see what I'll do with them later.
> 
> Edit: 26/09/2020. This has become a tiny bit darker, also I could potentially continue this, we'll see.


End file.
